


I Thought You Said Murder

by megloveslokitooomuch



Series: Strangefrost Oneshots [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megloveslokitooomuch/pseuds/megloveslokitooomuch
Summary: Short and sweet.Loki likes murder. Stephen knows this.But love prevailed.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Strangefrost Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	I Thought You Said Murder

Stephen stared up at the ceiling, hyperaware that a beautiful, naked, black-haired person lay doing the same thing on his left.

"I need to tell you something," he breathed.

Loki sat up immediately, leaning on his hand that was plunging into the soft, creaking mattress. Stephen caught his curious eye and stifled a grin. Loki cocked a brow.

"I think I'm in love with you."

There was a short silence in which Loki's expression didn't change whatsoever.

He then exclaimed a frustrated, "Ugh," and flopped back onto the bed with his arm draped dramatically over his face. Stephen was a little offended.

"Gee, thanks," he said, pissed-off sarcasm dripping from his words. He crossed his arms.

"I thought you were going to tell me something exciting, like, 'Loki, darling, there's a corpse of my most recent murder in the basement. Help me bury it later, would you?' But no! You had to throw something like 'I think I'm in love with you' into casual conversation?"

"Do you have a precise moment you'd prefer me to say it?"

"Yes, like maybe not after sex?"

"That seems like a good moment to me."

Loki ignored him and continued. "At a fancy restaurant, or during movie night -"

"You'd prefer I interrupted a movie to tell you?" Stephen asked, amused.

"Well.. Alright, maybe not. Just - just pick your timing better, Stephen."

"Stephen?"

Loki scowled. "Yes Stephen. That's your name, isn't it? What's that surprise for?"

"You never call me by my first name, forgive me if I have some mild astonishment going on here."

Loki furrowed his eyebrows uncomfortably and tucked his head underneath Stephen's arm while his hand slid up to settle on his chest.

"It's probably something to do with the fact that -"

His voice faded to the last word.

Stephen glanced down at the nest of black hair on his shoulder and smiled, waiting patiently.

Loki sighed. "That I'm in love with you too," he finished hesitantly.

Stephen's heart soared. With their incredibly playful relationship, he'd never think Loki would love him back. But here they were, after some admittedly amazing sex, finally confessing how much they enjoy each other.

Stephen kissed Loki's head and the god's arm twisted around Stephen's torso to hold onto him gently.

They spent the rest of their lazy Sunday afternoon drifting in and out of sleep, always in each others' arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Popped into my head during breakfast the other day. Writing it made me late for school - whoops!


End file.
